


No Angel

by macmanusbabe13



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmanusbabe13/pseuds/macmanusbabe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is 17 and his parents don't really care about him. They never notice he's gone, they don't care what he's doing, so Jensen can do whatever he wants. That leads to Jensen being kind of a slut and doing what he wants.<br/>Christian just turned 18, and he lives on his own after a fight with his parents. He picks Jensen up at club one night and they become best fuck friends.<br/>Jared is 17, going on 18 and he's a closeted gay. He doesn't want to admit that he likes boys, but then he meets Jensen.<br/>Jared and Jensen meet, but things become hard because of Jared's fear. Luckily for Jensen, he'll always have the support of Chris in this weird relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes. Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
> *Disclaimer*  
> I don't own these characters, none of this happened.

I leaned up against the bar as I swallowed down my shot. My foot was tapping lightly to the beat of the pounding music in this bar. Legally, I shouldn't be here, but I had a fake I.D and no one really cared, so whatever.  
"You want another shot?" a guy asked me, sliding in right next to me. I smiled and nodded before he ordered up another shot. He was very attractive, with his big build and light green eyes. He had longish brown hair and had a happy look to him. I looked down and saw his big hands. "I swear, if he's proportionate..." I thought to myself while thinking about dirty things. The shot came and he passed it to me, breaking me out of thoughts.  
"Thanks," I said before tipping it back. "But why'd you do it?" I asked.  
"I did it cause you're alone and cute and I thought I might have a chance." The man admitted while smiling. I laughed and said that he might.  
"So what's your name, Freckles?" The man asked as I blushed at the nickname.  
"Uh, Jensen...Ackles," I added as an afterthought. "What's yours?"  
"Christian Kane, but you can just call me Chris." He said with a wink. I giggled before playing with my shot glass.  
"So Jensen, you wanna dance?" Chris asked with a grin on his face.  
"I, uh. I don't think I can dance that well." I said quietly, but still loud enough to be heard.  
"Aww, c'mon. Everyone can dance, and I'd be more than happy to teach you." He pleaded.  
"But, I...what if I can't do it?" I said, somewhat embarrassed. Chris just smiled and grabbed my wrist.  
"Just one song? Please? After that you can stop!" He begged.  
"Erm, fine." I said while Chris whooped and dragged me to the dance floor. He pulled us into the middle of the floor and began dancing. The song was some dupstep sound with a nice beat to it.  
Not really knowing how to start dancing, I just started to sway my hips to the beat. Chris grabbed my hips from behind and started grinding against me. "Just let go and relax. Enjoy yourself." Chris whispered to me. Taking his advice, I closed my eyes and relaxed. I began grinding back on him and doing some weird hip movements I didn't know I could do. I could feel his boner through his jeans. I made a whimpering sound at the feel of it.  
"God, Jensen. You're the hottest one in here. Don't you see everyone looking at you? Wanting a piece of you?" Chris told me, his voice sounding husky, which turned me on even more.  
I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck while he continued to grip at my hips.  
"Are you going to do anything about it?" I teased. "Are you going show all of them that I'm with you?"  
"God, you're coming home with me, and when we get there, I'm going to fuck you until you're yelling my name." He promised. I moaned as he pulled us off the dance floor in a hurry to leave. He led me over to a big black truck and unlocked it, hopping in. I slid into the passenger seat and started fidgeting when we didn't start moving.  
"How old are you?" Chris asked suddenly, becoming pale.  
"I'm 17, is that a problem?" I responding, hoping it wasn't.  
"I'm just barely turned 18, so we're good." He claimed, finally pulling out of the parking space.  
"Yeah, its fine. How far till your place?" I asked impatiently.  
"Easy there, Freckles. Its about five minutes, ok?" Chris laughed out. I nodded.  
About five minutes later, we arrived at Chris' house. I gaped when I saw the house.  
"Wait, where are your parents?" I asked nervously.  
"I don't live with my parents. This is a place they own, but we had a...misunderstanding, so I came to live here for a while." He explained. I just nodded, feeling awkward about making him talk about it.  
As soon as the door was closed, I was slammed into it by Chris. I moaned as he began nipping and kissing my neck, his hands at my hips. I pulled him up by his hair and kissed him hard. I ran my hands through his hair as he pushed his thigh in between my legs. I moaned loudly and began to grind on his leg. I was so hot and needy.  
"Clothes. Off. Now." Chris moaned out while he shed his clothes fairly quickly. He undid my belt buckle as I stripped off my shirt.  
"You're beautiful." He breathed out. I laughed lightly and said he wasn't too bad himself.  
"I'm gonna fuck you, then we'll see who'll be laughing." He claimed with a smile. I made for the stairs, assuming the bedroom was up there when a hand stopped me.  
"No, I won't be able to make it that far. Lets do it here." Chris moaned out, pulling a little bottle of lube out of his pants pocket. Chris pulled me down on the floor and spread my legs. He poured lube onto his fingers and plunged two of them into my hole. I moaned loudly as he began scissoring his fingers.  
"Hurry up." I said, wanting to be filled faster. Chris added another finger and stretched me out. He poured more lube onto his cock and thrust himself inside me roughly. I yelled out loudly as he bottomed out.  
As soon as I was comfortable, he started thrusting his hips roughly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and screamed out as he hit my prostate.  
"Ohmygod, right there! Harder! Please!" I screamed out. Chris obeyed and began a more punishing pace. I was now screaming with every thrust, but I didn't care. I was too lost in ecstasy to care how loud I was.  
"God, I'm so close." Chris said, leaning down to bite my neck. I was so overwhelmed that all I could do was make these little whimpering sounds. Chris reached down to touch my cock, and as soon as he did, I came.  
"Ahhhh!!! Oh my god! Chris! Ohhhh!" I screamed out as I came hard. I squeezed down on his dick and he came with a yell, falling on top of me.  
Chris pulled out and rolled off me, breathing heavily. He looked over and smiled at me, and I just giggled.  
"Ugh, I guess we should clean up. The shower is upstairs, feel free to use whatever. I have clothes in my room that might be a little big, but its ok." He said happily. I stood up and kissed Chris before making my way up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, feeling pleasantly sore and on a bed. There was an arm wrapped around my waist and a body keeping me warm. All of the night before flooded back to me and I smiled. It was a good night. But then I silently groaned. Now I have to leave. As I began to get up from the bed, the arm strengthened, making me squeal(totally manly) and fall back to the bed.  
"And where are you going, Freckles?" I heard Chris mumble. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he was stronger than me.  
"I, um...I'm leaving?" I stuttered out, confused on why he wasn't trying to kick me out.  
"But I like you! Do you not like me?" Chris asked with a playful but somewhat serious tone. I blushed, trying to figure out what was happening.  
"Was I not good enough for you, Jensen? Do you want someone that can fuck you better?" He said while biting at my neck. I moaned and shook my head.  
"If I'm good enough, why are you trying to sneak away?" He asked, nipping at my skin.  
"Don't you want me gone?" I asked curiously.  
"No, I want you to stay. But I want you to know that if you stay, we're not dating. We can fuck and we're going to be friends, but I want to actually find someone to date." Chris said as he pulled me over and looked at me. I nodded, saying that I was fine with that, I wasn't looking for a relationship. He smiled and kissed me softly.  
"So if we're not dating, I can be as rude and demanding as possible?" I joked.  
"Definitely. But if we're going to have a bitch contest, I'll win." He stated with a wink.  
"Mmmm, ok. So if I demand breakfast, will I get it?" I asked. He smiled and said yes. He rolled off the bed and went downstairs, while I trailed behind him.  
"Is eggs and bacon ok?" He asked. I shouted out yes as I looked around his house. It was nice, not too big or small, and had a cozy feel to it.  
"So are you still in school?" I directed towards Chris.  
"Uh, yeah. This is my last year. I'm going to Henley High School, do you?" He said while making the food.  
"Yeah. That school is ok, no bullying or anything. Just really boring." I informed him.  
"What grade are you in?" He asked.  
"I'm a senior too. Do you know anyone else here?" I asked.  
"Not really any of the students, but I have you." He stated. I laughed as he set down the food. It looked so good. I moaned out loud as I took a bite.  
"Woah, easy there." He joked with a wink. It was silent for a little bit after that as we ate.  
"So wait, your parents aren't looking for you?" Chris asked suddenly, a worried expression on his face. I shook my head as I swallowed the last bite.  
"No, man. They don't really care. I could be gone for a week and they won't notice, believe me, I tried." I stated. Chris looked kind of sad as I said this.  
"Oh, sorry. That sucks." He said.  
"No, not really. I can do whatever I want." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back as he cleared the plates. I helped him wash the dishes and put them on the drying rack.  
"So, today we explore! I want you to show me around this place! I need to know all the hotspots and shit." Chris said he waved his arms about. I laughed as I made my way up the stairs.  
"Well, we can do all that after I shower. Is it ok if I borrow some more clothes?" I asked.  
"Yeah, wear whatever you want. But I'm going to be joining in on this shower fun." He said with a wink as he followed me into the bathroom.  
********  
As we went exploring, I showed Chris all the places that were cool, and all the places to avoid. We stopped and got cokes and went to sit in the park.  
"So school starts in a week, huh?" Chris asked. I nodded, sipping my coke.  
"Well, I need to get supplies and all that shit, so I need your help on what I need. We can do that another day though; I'm tired now." He stated.  
"Yeah, its pretty simple, but this is our last year so we might need other things. They sent out a list of what we need a while ago, I might still have it." I told him. He nodded.  
"So who do you hang out with?" He asked.  
"Oh, well my best friend is Misha, but we hang out with some other people most of the time." I answered.  
"Well, I better meet this 'Misha' so I can have another friend before school starts." He said. I laughed as we began walking back to his truck. He smacked my ass and I turned around and hit him lightly while laughing. He began singing Shake That Ass as I walked away from him faster. As I was laughing I saw this boy watching us with an amused smile on his face. I smiled at him, and the smile on his face slipped away as he turned away quickly.  
"That's weird." I though to myself. He was cute, but I bet he's a douche. Chris and I reached the truck and he drove us back to the to his place.  
*Jared's POV*  
I was walking by myself in the park, trying to enjoy my last couple days of summer. I was finally a senior, and I was almost 18. I was ecstatic at the fact that this was my last year of high school. Suddenly, I was pulled out my thoughts by laughter.  
I looked over to where two boys were walking with big smiles on their faces. One boy was tall, maybe even as tall as me while the other one was a little bit shorter. The taller one had longish brown hair and was singing Shake That Ass at the smaller one. The smaller boy was beautiful. He had light brown hair and from where I was standing, green eyes. The smaller one looked over at me and smiled. I realized I was staring with a smile on my face and quickly turned around, blushing. Did I really just call another boy beautiful? What the fuck was that? Maybe it was because he kind of looked like a girl.  
"A pretty girl." I said aloud to myself. Once again I scolded myself at my thinking. What is wrong with me? More importantly, why hadn't I seen these boys around? Did they go to Henley? Oh dear god, I hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
